


oh wait, before I let you go

by Katarin



Series: At least I'm waking up [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "And I'm dying to touch you, baby", Brian and Brandon work out some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh wait, before I let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeymull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/gifts).



> Written for honeymull, when the Nash trade happened, because some of her favorites got exiled to Columbus. Thanks to my beta, angelsaves.

So," Brian says, stretching out on Prusty's bed. They changed the sheets already, so Brian doesn't have to worry about lying in the wet spot.

"So," Prusty echoes, fingers tracing over Brian's chest, briefly toying with his nipple. He's sitting up, with his back against where his headboard should be, if Prusty had a headboard. He's got a California King big enough that even Brian's feet aren't hanging off, but no headboard. The whole apartment is like that, really; obvious signs Brandon lives here, that it's his home, mixed with empty spaces that make it obvious he hasn't been here long.

Brian leans closer, resting his forehead against Brandon's bare hip. It feels good, warm and familiar in Brandon's cold, new apartment. "So that's what you're doing these days?" he asks, turning to smile up at him. "Subban?"

Brandon goes tense for just a second and then shrugs in the most obviously fake-casual way ever. "He's a buddy," Brandon says. "Besides, you seemed to like him okay."

"I can see what you two might have in common, yeah," Brian says, and leans in to press his mouth against the bruise he left on Prusty's hip earlier. He sucks, hard, and Brandon gasps, hand tightening into a fist against Brian's chest and scraping his nails over his nipple in the process.

"Yeah," Brian says and turns over so he's facedown in Brandon's lap. He sucks another bruise into Brandon's hip, right next to the one he left before, and can't help smiling at how quickly Brandon's getting hard. His dick is pressing up against his throat and lower jaw, wet against his skin, but Brian ignores it and keeps biting and sucking at his hips and the crease of his thigh.

"C'mon, Boyler," Brandon says, lifting his hips. "C'mere."

Brian lifts his head, looking up at Brandon. "Subban seems like kind of a cockhound. He know how to share?" Brian asks, and Brandon just stares at him.

"Can we not talk about PK right now?" Brandon asks, lifting his hips again. "Because I thought I was getting my dick sucked."

Brian smiles and dips his head to mouth at Brandon's cock. "We can do that," he says. "I was just wondering if you'd be up for anything else." He shifts, brushes his fingers over Brandon's balls and then behind.

"Oh fuck, yes," Brandon says, spreading his legs wide. Brian spits on his fingers and presses in again. It's harder than it usually is, Brandon doesn't open for him as easily, and he even grunts when Brian tries to press inside. "I think... lube?" Brandon says, looking down at him. He's sweating a little, hair in his face, knees bent and thighs spread wide for him.

"Guess that answers the question of whether PK knows how to share?" Brian asks, rolling away to grab the lube they'd used earlier.

"He shares fine," Brandon says, with a smile. "PK's mitts are a little more delicate, though, Boyler. Guess I'm just used to a little more of a warm-up first."

"That was a compliment, right?" Brian asks, slicking up his fingers. "I mean, who doesn't like being told how much bigger they are by the guy they're currently fucking?"

Brandon frowns up at him while Brian slides one finger inside him. "You pissed?" Brandon asks, still frowning, though he rocks his hips down on Brian's finger, forcing it the way he always does. Some things never change.

"Huh?" Brian asks, twisting his finger inside.

"You won't shut up about me and PK hitting it," Brandon says. "You never said... we didn't say we weren't going to. And you could have."

It's kind of an awkward time to talk about this, while he's fingering Brandon open, but Brandon's really, really off. "I'm not mad or anything," he says, working another finger inside.

"Really?" Brandon asks, hissing when Brian twists his fingers inside. "Because if you're jealous -"

"I'm not... it's not that I'm jealous," Brian says, because he really isn't. He doesn't care if Brandon fucks every single Hab and whatever the weird Canadian football team they have here is. But something about PK and Brandon felt... different.

Brandon grins and rocks down onto his fingers. "You're jealous," he says. "You're jealous of PK. PK Subban."

"Fuck you," Brian says, and Brandon grins wider.

"I'm waiting," he says, lifting his hips. "I can't stroke your ego over how big your dick is if you don't stick it in me."

It's probably too soon, definitely too soon, but Brian's never been able to say no to Brandon when he's being a brat, so he slicks on a condom and goes for it. He's tight, so, so fucking tight, like the first time they ever did this, and Brian has to close his eyes for a second at how good it feels. "Fuck," he says, just barely rocking forward, getting a little bit deeper.

"Hold up," Brandon says, reaching up and gripping tight to Brian's side. "Just... fuck, just a second." He grits his teeth, but he's still hard, so it can't hurt too much. "This is where I tell you about how big you are, right? Just, just tell you you're the biggest I've ever had?" he makes his voice go high at the end, obviously making fun, but he also takes ahold of himself, jerking off and clenching around Brian. "Oh, oh Boyler, no one's ever felt like this."

"Be nice," Brian says, and rocks as deep as he can, once. Brandon gasps, and his face does that thing where it can't decide whether it hurts or feels good. Brian leans forward, and it bends Brandon almost in half, but he wants to kiss him, needs to kiss him. "Brandon," he says, and Brandon grins and rocks down, hard, considering how little leverage he has.

"Do it, Brian," he says, grinning and kissing back. "Fuck me." It isn't the best he's ever had, it isn't even the best they've ever had, but it's been so long, Brian has to take it slow. He fucks Brandon deep and hard, until Brandon's making those broken noises he makes and clawing at his back. "Come on," Brandon says, voice little more than a whisper. "Come on, please, fuck."

"Yeah," Brian says, already losing his rhythm, hips stuttering against Brandon's. "Go on." Brandon reaches down, jerking himself in earnest for a few quick strokes before he comes all over himself. Brian missed this, the full-body clench of Brandon around him, under him, so good. He closes his eyes, trying to make it last a little longer but there's no way. He comes maybe seconds after Brandon, spilling inside of him and breathing hard, like he's just been triple-shifted.

Brian rests his forehead on the pillow over Brandon's shoulder, closing his eyes. He sighs when he feels Brandon's hands in his hair, scratching softly the way he knows Brian likes. They lie like that for a few seconds, so Brandon can get himself back together. He hates when Brian pulls out right away, needs the few extra seconds, and Brian's happy to give them to him. He pulls out right before the condom might slip, tying it and tossing it in the trash with the others from earlier.

Then he comes back to stretch out on his stomach, watching Brandon wipe the come off his stomach with some old t-shirt off his floor. "So," Brandon says. "This where you give me your pin and ask me to go steady?"

Brian rolls his eyes, reaching out to smack him. "I'm not jealous," he says, but it rings hollow even to him.

"No, you are," Brandon says, and he isn't smiling anymore.

"I don't care if you're fucking other people," he says, because that's true. It's completely true. Brandon's a Hab now, and even if he wasn't, Brian wouldn't hold him to anything. "It's just... you two seem... friendly."

"Yeah," Brandon says. "I try not to fuck people I hate."

Brian doesn't know how to say this, and it's coming out all wrong, given how defensive Brandon sounds. "Just don't go being too friendly," he says, looking at Brandon and trying to will him to understand something Brian doesn't really understand.

Brandon stares at him for a second and then shakes his head. "You cock," he says, reaching out to smack him in the head.

"Hey! Don't -" Brian tries, and Brandon shakes his head.

"I don't have a headboard," he says. "I don't have shelves in the pantry or a toaster, yet."

"What does that have to do with -"

"I only have four cups in my whole place, and I have a bed big enough that your giant feet aren't hanging off the end," Brandon continues, staring hard at him. Brian looks down the bed, noticing again how big it is before turning a sheepish smile on Brandon. "Yeah, Brian. So quit worrying about me making new friends. You'll always be my prettiest lay, and I'll always love you best."

It comes out mocking, but he keeps eye contact with him while he says it. "Yeah, me too," Brian says, because this is... this is suddenly kind of serious.

"Cool," Brandon says and lies back. He closes his eyes, and Brian lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's what I figured. Now come on and go to sleep. I've gotta make it to morning skate, and someone made it so I'm already gonna be skating funny. I can't be tired too."

Brian leans in, presses a kiss to Brandon's throat and then his mouth. "I'll see you again soon, yeah?" he asks against Brandon's mouth.

Brandon grins. "Try and keep me away."


End file.
